challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Welcome Back
Welcome Back is the tenth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants discover that the Battle For Shopville hiatus is over. Transcript *Lippy Lips: It looks like this piece of paper is a message! *(She reads the message.) *Lippy Lips: "Lippy, meet me after Cake at Stake. I have something I want to tell you. Signed, Cupcake Queen." Um, okay. *(Cut to Apple Blossom and Strawberry Kiss.) *Apple Blossom: Hey Strawberry, there hasn't been a new episode in a while, has there? *Strawberry Kiss: No. I wonder when there's going to be another one. *Announcer: Right now. It's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Hork hork hork, glorp glorp, gloop gloop gloop, doot doo, Cake at Stake!) *Announcer: Welcome to Cake at Stake. This time, I'm just going to sum up the results because this episode took so long to get ready. Buncho Bananas is eliminated. *Donatina: Buncho, wait! Before you go, tell us the answer to the question everyone's been asking about you! *Buncho Bananas: Well, actually, I'm... *(Before he can finish, Buncho Bananas is sent to the TLC.) After CAS *Lippy Lips: Cupcake Queen's message said to meet him now, but he didn't say where. *Cupcake Queen: I'm right here. *Lippy Lips: Cupcake Queen! There you are! What did you want to tell me? *Cupcake Queen: Lippy, I'm sorry I forgot about you. *Lippy Lips: How did you forget about me, anyway? And why do you remember me now? *Cupcake Queen: When we were on the hang glider, I crashed into a tree and dropped you. *Lippy Lips: Right. I remember that. Everyone else started chasing me soon after that. *Cupcake Queen: When I crashed into the tree, I lost all memory of you, Lippy. But soon after we moved to Yoyleland and TSGA was cancelled, Bessie Bowl accidentally bumped into me, causing me to crash into the HPRC. That's when I remembered you. And so I recovered you. Tocky Cuckoo Clock didn't like it, so she put me in a cage on top of the Yoyle Blossy. *(He looks around.) *Cupcake Queen: It's a good thing Apple Blossom from TSG isn't here right now. Otherwise, she would've slapped me. *Lippy Lips: So that's what happened! Don't worry. As long as we're on the same team, I'll stick with you. Why don't we form an alliance? *Cupcake Queen: That's a great idea! *Announcer: And now it's time for the contest. The contest The tenth contest is to make a pizza. You can use any ingredients you want. The person with the best pizza wins for their team. The contest ends September 29th. Results I did not receive pizzas from Cupcake Queen, Apple Blossom, Celeste Rainbow Dress, Pina Pineapple, or Nina Noodles. But for the ones I did get, here are the results. #Suzie Sundae - 3 #Strawberry Kiss - automatic 10 for effort (baked without the oven) #Sarah Fairy Cake - 7 #Lippy Lips - 8 #Toasty Pop - 8 #Lola Roller Blade - 6 #Donatina - 9 #Slick Breadstick - 5 *Announcer: So Strawberry Kiss and Lippy Lips are tied for the highest score. We'll need a tiebreaker. Whoever can rip their necktie first wins. Get it? Tiebreaker? *(Toasty Pop rips his necktie in half) *Announcer: Team Tons of Tunes win. So that means The Artistic Shopkins are up for elimination. Epilogue *(Inside the TLC, Celeste Zest Cake is drawing something on a piece of paper.)